


Daddy Daycare

by Squiggle_giggle



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Days, Cute, Daddy Mickey Milkovich, Daycare, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, EMT Ian Gallagher, Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Mechanic Mickey Milkovich, Parenthood, Toddlers, Wholesome, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: Mickey’s having a bad day. To make matters worse, Mickey's now responsible for picking Yev up from daycare. He's unsure at first but it's an experience he'll never forgetFluff!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Daddy Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I recently started a new job and I watched this dad and his son interact and it was so cute I had to write a little story about it!

“Get out of my office Milkovich!”

“Fucking gladly!”

“I said get the fuck out!”

“Go fuck yourself!” door slamming, Mickey stormed off to the staff room to grab his belongings and leave for the day.

Today had been utterly terrible. Since the moment he woke up that morning he knew he should have just stayed in bed. His phone didn’t charge overnight as the cable wasn’t in all the way, when he got to the kitchen Ian had drunk the last of the coffee, when he went to wake up Yev, he was being a shit and refusing to get ready for the day. It only continued to get worse when he got to work, his boss was in a mood the moment he stepped through the door. He was in Mickey’s face about something that was out of his control and not his fault but still, he bit his tongue, gave a curt nod and kept his head down, got to work, changing the oil in a 2010 Toyota Camry.

He kept to himself for most of the day, too pissed off to be around anyone else. At lunch, he got a text from Ian asking him to pick Yev up from day care because there was an accident and he would be busy all afternoon. He sighed exasperatedly, he planned to go to The Alibi after work, shoot some pool, have a few drinks and blow off some steam from the day but he sent a message back saying he would then set a reminder in his phone so he wouldn’t forget.

At 4:30, half an hour before he finished, his boss was shouting from the office demanding to see him. Wiping his greasy hands on an abandoned rag, Mickey quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as he made his way to the office, wondering what the hell it was about.

He entered the office and listened to his boss for precisely 30 seconds before they exploded at each other. Apparently, Mickey had sold a customer a set of wiper blades that were not the ones they had gotten from their brand supplier. Now, Mickey couldn’t give a shit and he told his boss as much, explaining as long as the customer was spending money that was all that mattered to him.

“Get out of my office Milkovich!”

“Fucking gladly!”

“I said get the fuck out!”

“Go fuck yourself!”

Mickey scrubbed his face tiredly as he walked out of work and towards the L, his boss was such a dick.

Lighting a cigarette, he let the calming nicotine fill his lungs before letting it flow out of his nose as he heard his phone sound. Confused he reached down, looked at the screen and groaned, fuck, the alarm he set reminding himself to pick up Yev. He chuckled humourlessly to himself, him being around children while he was in this mood? This should be interesting.

* * *

Mickey walked into the facility and grimaced, everything was so fucking bright and colourful, what kind of gay school was he sending his kid to? He walked into the main room and was greeted by one of the educators.

“Hi can I help you?” she asked, Mickey, looked at her name tag: Julie.

“Yeah, I'm here for Yev. Yevgeny.”

“Ok, do you have ID and can you tell me what is your relationship to the child?” Julie asked. Mickey scowled at the dumb bitch, was she serious? Ok, so he had never been here to pick up the kid before but was all of this necessary?

“Yeah, I'm Mickey his father? Dad? Sperm donor?” Mickey smirked, enjoying her incredulous face. He handed her his ID, she checked on a computer screen by the doorway for what he assumed was Yev’s profile and his authorised list of people who were allowed to pick him up.

“I thought his father’s name was Ian?” Julie asked curiously, handing back the ID after finding his name on the list.

“Ian's… just Ian,” Mickey waved his hand dismissively, he didn’t need to discuss his life with this nosey bitch.

“So, he’s Svetlana’s partner?” Julie asked.

“The fuck is it to you?” Mickey snapped.

“All information pertaining to Yev should be documented,” Julie explained. Sighing heavily, Mickey scratched his eyebrow as he looked at her, not in the mood to deal with this today.

“Ian’s my partner, lover, family you know?”

“Oh, you're gay?”

“No, well he is… I just like having another man’s dick in my ass.” Julie gaped at him, staring at him completely nonplussed. When she remained speechless, Mickey looked around the room for his son, bored with the conversation now.

“Where’s the kid?” Mickey barked; fuck he could go for another cigarette. She pointed towards the outdoor area and Mickey strode off. He walked through the centre, little kids running everywhere, he had to sidestep dolls, books and blocks as he went.

When he reached the door, he smiled for the first time that afternoon. He spotted his son, playing with a group of boys jumping on a long line of multi-coloured stepping stones, wobbling as he hopped from foot to foot.

Mickey felt slightly envious at that moment, he never got to experience this when he was a kid. Daycare cost money they didn’t have, Terry couldn’t give a fuck about ‘socializing the child’ like Svetlana and Ian did, giving him a place to express himself creatively through paintings or building creations out of cardboard, his wants and needs weren’t a concern. The most he had was playing with the neighbour kids until their parents told him to go home when they were sick of him hanging around.

“Dad!” Mickey looked up just in time to see Yev charging at him full pelt, he crouched down and caught him, lifting him and throwing him above his head lightly, earning delighted giggles from his son.

“Hey little man, how was your day?” Mickey asked, genuinely excited to know as he secured his three-year-old on his hip.

“Good!” Yev told, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s neck. “Why are you here? Where’s Ian?”

“Ian had to work, so I thought I would come pick you up? Is that ok with you mister? Huh? Huh?” Mickey asked, lightly tickling his ribs, Yev squealing as he tried to escape.

“Dad, stop! I wanna show you something!” Yev said excitedly, squirming to get down and taking Mickey’s hand. Mickey easily followed as the little boy pulled him along before they arrived at a table, covered in pencils, markers and paper. Yev reached up and grabbed one, he tugged on Mickey’s jeans, making him crouch down.

“What do we have here?” Mickey asked curiously, holding one side of the paper.

“It's us!” Yev explained. “There's me, the small one!” he said pointing to the figure on the right. “Ian is the red one.”

“Of course,” Mickey chuckled, Yev obviously referring to his red hair.

“And that’s you! The big one,” Yev said pointing to the figure on the left.

“Why am I big one?” Mickey wondered; sure, he was bigger than Yev but Ian was taller than him.

“Because,” Yev huffed in frustration, annoyed that his father didn’t immediately understand. “you take care of everyone! You scare the monsters away from under my bed, you make me food when I'm hungry, you build stuff, like forts, you're so strong you carry me all the time, you do stuff with me like play legos and that makes you the bestest daddy ever!”

Mickey looked down at the photo and smiled, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. Mickey pulled Yev in tight, pressing a kiss to his temple before ruffling his hair, subtly wiping at his eye.

“What about at the top? The squiggles?”

“I dunno, squiggles?” Yev shrugged, Mickey chuckled, as he lightly punched Yev’s shoulder in an affectionate manner.

“Can I keep this?” Mickey asked sincerely.

“Yeah!” Yev said excitedly.

“Go get your bag ok?” Mickey said, patting him on the back as he ran off in the direction of his belongings. With one last appraising look, Mickey folded up the picture and placed it in his wallet, so he can always have it with him. Yev bounded back to him, handing Mickey his backpack which he strung over his shoulder, taking his son’s hand as the walked towards the exit.

“What do you say we swing by McDonald's and get some ice cream?” Mickey asked after he finished signing them out.

“Yeah!”

Mickey chuckled to himself, lifting the little boy and holding him tight, pressing a kiss into the mess of blonde curls as they walked to get their afternoon treat. The day didn’t turn out too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
